This invention relates to a new and improved snack bag for containing .Iadd.objects such as .Iaddend.snacks .[.such as.]. .Iadd.e.g. .Iaddend.popcorn, potato chips, corn chips, pretzels, and the like, and for containing such .[.snacks.]. .Iadd.objects .Iaddend.in a substantially air tight manner while yet permitting ready access thereto by the hand of a person desiring .Iadd.for example .Iaddend.to each such snacks.
Snacks of the type noted above are typically bought residing within a sealed plastic bag or within a sealed plastic bag residing within a cardboard box. Access to the snacks for eating is obtained by tearing or unsealing the plastic bag and the problem well known is that it is ofttimes unwantedly difficult or cumbersome to reclose the bag to prevent air from reaching and spoiling the remaining snacks after a portion has been eaten.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved .Iadd.bag such as a .Iaddend.snack bag into which snacks.Iadd., for example, .Iaddend.may be placed, particularly after a portion has been eaten, and which bag which provides ready access to the snacks for eating and which reseals or closes readily maintaining the enclosed snacks in a substantially air tight manner.